chillfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:BlurayOriginals/Blu Daily
Hey guys and welcome to Blu Daily. Whenever I'm away on a vacation or another sort of absence expect this blog to be active and kicking giving you info about what's going on with me. Welp, let's start. September 12, 2014 (Day 1; Friday) Welp. Here we are. The 3DS hype train has reached it's destination and the party is still going on. Seeing how everywhere EXCEPT Japan's train is getting here in about 21 days, I can see the party going on for a LONG time. That is until Wii U train gets here and demolishes the universe but that's for another time. Yesterday I told a friend Legion's signature "don't eat ass joke". She laughed. thx legion (ithoughtzexcreateditatfirstabsolutelydisgusting) September 13, 2014 (Day 2; Saturday) Hey guys! Good morning! I just wanted to link this cool video I found before I left. The video does give off this sort've stereotypical YouTube AMV feel but there's a little more to it since it matches the instruments. Also the song is really nice... You know what else is nice? INFINITE SMASH DEMOS FOR PLATINUM CLUB NINTENDO USERS WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA I gave one of my 4 codes to Zex so he's prob fapping to kingdom cum. I tried giving one to Legion but region locking or something? I don't know. It's lots of fun even though it probably has 1% of the games content. You know what has all of the games content though? //THIS//. 'When I saw this I knew it was time to flee into the deepest corners of the universe... you won't...find me... the past is SO behind me... Okay 3K told me it was just a Link but my pants are already shart filled it was too late. September 14, 2014 (Day 3; Sunday) Just so you know not all of these will be Smash related. I'm just having a field day in that department. One thing in particular I'm fond of is Alph being an alt for Olimar. I expected/really wanted him as an alt so seeing him there just gave me joy. It's nice. Sorry Louie. Shouldn't have been so tall. September 15, 2014 (Day 4; Monday) Happy...monday, guys! Hope you're doing well! With taking a break from Chill I've have plenty of time to do things. One of such things is attempting to get all 837 trophies across Melee and Brawl. It'll prove to be a task, but I'm gonna give it a shot. School felt off today, not sure why. September 16, 2014 (Day 5; Tuesday) I recently got Sonic Universe Volume 7: The Silver Saga and BOY is Dark Enerjak fucked up. I can't believe he tanked most of our heroes and an entire military base. Like jfc knuckles. For those who don't know in addition on midnight during the overseas release of Smash 3DS we're getting a new trailer. YUM So...PotD regressing back to it's primal state. Not sure how to feel about this. First off, no spoiler PotDs. Nice. Second it's sort've weird to go back to comedic PotD after so many months of info dumps and stuff. It'll be very strange adapting back. Oh well. September 17, 2014 (Day 6; Wednesday) With Pokkén Tournament being said to have more than humanoid Pokémon, here are some of my predictions/suggestions of who's going to be there. *Greninja *Charizard *Mewtwo *Pikachu *Gardevoir *Scizor *Gallade *Dragonite *Tyranitar *Garchomp *Starters *Hawlucha Yeah most of these are humanoid. Oops. Oh well. September 18, 2014 (Day 7; Thursday) Although I don't particularly like Add, I can say I do really like one thing about him. Time Tracer looks particularly cool. It's probably the hoody that does it for me. Diabolic Esper is OK but Time Tracer is my bby. I went to anime club today and it was freaking awesome. SO MANY SMASH FANS 3 PEOPLE WITH THE DEMO the hype was real someone even brought in VHSes of that whore sailor moon's original japanese uncut sub someone else brought in a bunch of VHS/DVDs of dragon ball z (the box was so thick i couldn't tell). it was so awesome it's gonna be much better than last year. September 19, 2014 (Day 8; Friday) I don't get how you guys expect me to do anything when you haven't voted on so many topics. jeez seriously go vote September 20, 2014 (Day 9; Saturday) Sometimes I wonder about the roster Smash 4 will have. I've heard rumor of our five characters (Ridley, Dixie, Mewtwo, Chorus Kids and Impa) not being true and infact the true characters being, Dixie, Mach Rider and some other shmuck that isn't Ridley or Mewtwo. Needless to say I'm advocating for our first batch more. It makes perfect sense for their to be five more characters. It fills up the screen perfectly. And because it makes sense it's such easy bait. One of the leakers already lied to us about DLC, who's to say this wasn't a lie because as we all know Mewtwo and Ridley are srs bidniz The fact that another leaker went out their way to say there's only three more characters rather than five is also pretty strange. Is this another attempt to mess with us? What if the DLC is real and it's a double dose of meme? It's very strange and I really hope that the first batch is real. I just feel like it's wrong for us to get so hyped for the end of the pre-release hype train only to get Duck Hunt Dog, Dark Pit, Bowser Jr., Dixie, Mach Rider and ???. These characters are cool and all, but after such experiences as Little Mac, Palutena, Lucina, Robin, Shulk they just aren't as big of a note to go out on, and Dixie is one of my final three components to my dream roster. Regardless, I await the end of the road myself to see what the game has to offer. At least the post-game (my new name for hidden content in Smash) is great. We've got: #Bowser Jr. #Wario #Mr.Game & Watch #Ganondorf #Falco #Jigglypuff #Duck Hunt Dog #R.O.B #Ness #Dr.Mario #Dark Pit Adding the 3-5 potential newcomers that's already 1-4 more secret Smashers than Brawl (12) . All together that's 51-56 smashers in total in this game. And that's not even COUNTING possible DLC, but we'll save that for another day. September 21, 2014 (Day 10; Sunday) ''Beat the twisted evil things... September 22, 2014 (Day 11; Monday) Here's some little things I noticed about the demo. *Villager can walljump (and use Balloon Trip to fly nearly from the blastline to the highest platform of Battlefield. *Luigi’s Green Missle got nerfed: misfires are 1/10 instead of 1/6. Also charging too much "tires" Luigi out so you have to use the move again, *You can pick-up walking Bob-Ombs *Mii Fighters have so many moves. Seriously, I'm so confused. *The "Dedede is perfect" tip is the best one I've seen yet. *Mario can use the Cape to deflect players using Bullet Bill. It happens so fast it's scary. *MARIO CAN DEFLECT BULLET BILL. *Gust and Water is more useful than ever; while I haven't found F.L.U.D.D. to be particularly useful yet, after seeing the Gust Bellows I think F.L.U.D.D. could be scary in the right hands. *Daybreak can K.O at zero percent. *People take a bit of time to die, a bit slower than Brawl, but the game is overall more balanced and fun to play. Going back to day 9 things have changed. I just have this severe feeling I'm gonna be disappointed. Not sure why but I can only hope. September 23, 2014 (Day 12; Tuesday) Despite my doubts I have heard a few hopeful things. I've heard from a few friends two rumors #That there's code in the demo (or possibly main game) featuring something in relation to Proto Man, Lucas and other such characters. This seems like the less likely of the two however just because this friend has been given incorrect info before. The other rumor on the other hand. #States that people have found empty space on the game also hinting at DLC. Whatever happens I'm sure the DLC will be a pleasent surprise to keep the hype going. September 24, 2014 (Day 13; Wednesday) Can I just say Duck Hunt Dog looks a bit better. I sort've wish the bags under his eyes were removed and he retained his freckles but no matter. He still looks pretty cool. I'm pretty sure some hunting dogs in real life have bags like that so I guess it makes it a bit more "authentic". September 25, 2014 (Day 14; Thursday) Though there may be more alts that're unlockable, I can't stress this enough. Alternate costumes were criminally underused. There were so many speculated alts just left out in the dust so here I'm going to take a look at a bunch of possible alts I came up with. Note that the ones in bold are the more important/desired ones for most people. Also some of these are also palettes so yeah, watch out for that. *The Multiplayer Knights from Uprising *'''Dry Bowser *'A Pikachu With a Heart Tail (seriously, just stick it on to Serena Hat Pikachu)' *James McCloud (All you have to do is give Fox sunglasses why is he not here) *'Wolf O' Donnel (real wolf, not a palette)' *'Proto Man' *Quint *Bass *Chunky Kong *Funky Kong *Blue Mario (The blue-shirted, red overall-ed Mario palette that's been in every Smash game except this one because instead we got Pink and Light Blue Mario and Waluigi) *'Mr.L' *'Daisy (Seriously, she's still a palette)' *Sports Peach *Ponytail Peach *Striker Mario *Striker Peach *Striker Luigi *'Outset Island Toon Link' *Conductor Toon Link *'Shadow' *Mystery of the Emblem Marth *Any Promotions Marth Can Get in His Games *Ponytail Rosalina *'Skyward Zelda' *Twilight Armors (for Link) *'Masked Dedede' *Justin Bailey Zero Suti Samus *Impa *Striker Diddy *Striker Yoshi *Ms.Pac-Man *Pacster *Pac Jr. *Great Lord Lucina *Kimono Lucina *Grandmaster Robin *Dark King Dedede (Probably Impossible Seeing How New Triple Deluxe is) *Warriors Link (pls) *Warriors Zelda (pretty pls) *Robin's Alternate Hairstyles *Roy *White Yoshi *Galacta Knight *Dark Meta Knight Not all of these were necessary, but many were speculated and sought after only to be disappointed by only Shulk, Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac , Olimar. That's 4 out of 40+ characters. Welp, here's to hoping our unlockables have some alts too (Bowser Jr.) otherwise this has been fairly underwhelming. September 26, 2014 (Day 15; Friday) At first I thought Chill would be a spoiler ridden mess, but everything's actually pretty chill outside of Apallo's avi. September 27, 2014 (Day 16; Saturday) Six days till Smash 3DS. After two years of build up it's finally here. It's so exciting. We're getting a new character trailer on Oct 3rd,12 am (or so an email from Nintendo told me). I'm starting to think/really want it to be a DLC character and I wouldn't put it pass the team due to the fact the roster was already revealed via Japanese release. If it does reveal a known character the trailer is probably going to be a grand culmination of Smash, reveal some sacred secret of the game's or is just gonna be a lot of fun. Regardless, I await your approaching challengers... Though to be fair, putting the DLC characters BEFORE the already unlockable ones does seem a bit farfetched. Guess we'll have to wait and see. September 28, 2014 (Day 17; Sunday) Poor Chill. Left to rot for such a long time. You'll get back in the spotlight eventually my friend... September 29, 2014 (Day 18; Monday) Wow, I know I said this wouldn't be predominantly Smash based but, yeah. That probably isn't gonna work out. Oops! Anyway I feel as though we're really close to the Wii U's release date as well and that during this month we'll learn about it's release timing. Probably during the new character reveal. At least I hope. I gotta know if Nov 21 is for real! September 30, 2014 (Day 19; Tuesday) I woke up today with a craving for Wind Waker. Understandable seeing how my siblings have been playing it a lot lately. I'll probably get to it. Speaking of Zelda, along with Smash I plan on getting Hyrule Warriors too. Getting into franchises always is fun. In three days... October 1, 2014 (Day 20; Wednesday) Sorry about the lack of CV2.0 updates. If no one's voting I can't exactly do anything can I? oh my god this is so annoying my pencil marks keep bleeding into other pages in my sketchbook this isn't a highlighter wtf reality. October 2, 2014 (Day 21; Thursday) So some naysayers are thinking "What point is there in folding? You already saw most of the characters what's the point". Well dear boys and girls here's 17 Things I Still Have To Look Forward To In Smash 4. #Unlocking Everything #The Unseen Characters #The Unseen Stages #The Unseen Items #All of the Character’s Movesets/Final Smashes #600+ Trophies #Unseen Assist Trophies #Unseen Pokémon #Custom Moves #Smash Run Enemies, Challenges, Events and Endgame Challenges #Challenges #Classic Mode’s Mysterious Final Boss #The Experience #Alt Palettes #Possible Additional Modes #Remixes and Soundtracks #Boss Battles So yeah GG see you tomorrow on Smash Friday. BTW Little theory. Since we're getting a trailer tonight/tomorrow and "more" it'd make sense to talk about Wii U version now that 3DS hypetrain is 100% done and ready for the party to begin. Smash 3DS had a 20 day gap so Wii U having one doesn't seem farfetched. Sakurai also states in a Miiverse post: "In addition, I am planning to continue making posts at least until the Wii U version is released. I haven't decided if I'll go by the Japanese version release or the release of versions abroad, but the point is that I'll continue posting for a little bit longer. " This implies Wii U is being released in Japan before going abroad. Why not reveal Wii U's release date today as "November 1st" while America/everywhere else gets the highly rumored "November 21st" release date. Just some food for thought. Maybe it's just Bowser Jr. and more Poké Ball Pokémon. Who knows. Time to wait until midnight... October 3, 2014 (Day 22; Friday) After two long years of waiting...... it's time to Smash 4vr. Oh how I've longed for this day. We fought so hard to get where we are and it's been quite the trip. We've experience Gematsu, Ninka, Rosalina becoming a main characters, 4 of gamings greatest all-stars coming together and just overall so much love and happiness during our times in the pre-release hype. Though it may have had it's rough patches it truly was lots of fun. Thanks to all and look forward to Smash U. oh my god... OH MY GOD OH MY GOD '' '' SPOOKY SCARY SPOILERS but this one came with a sign... thx sakurai... Regardless that doesn't mean large photodumps or spoiler avis should be had. Please continue life as per usual and remember. NO SPOILERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 14 HOURS LATER HOLY CRAP IT /WASN'T/ SOLD OUT AT /ANY/ STORE FUCKING SWEET SAKURAI IS LIFE welp, only 20 more days till I play. Might as well brag. It's a little void since everyone else already has it but oh well. I've waited 2 years for this nothing can extinguish the hype flames. The picture came out pretty crisp too. Nice... October 4, 2014 (Day 23; Saturday) i woke up at 3 am last night last night like this fuck this shit i waited 2 years for this i cannot wait 20 more days mom didn't even try to stop me time to smash brb October 5, 2014 (Day 24; Sunday) Just wanted you guys to check out this song. It's really cool. October 6, 2014 (Day 25; Monday) The trailers of Smash 4 truly were a spectacle of excitement and eye-candy. In dedication to them (despite the email being a lie) here's a list of my favorites from top to bottom. #By Book, Blade and Crest of Flame #Looks Like We Don't Have a Choice! #Goddess of Light #Red, Blue and Yellow #Mega Man Joins the Battle! #Champion of the Ring #Challenger From the Shadows #1st Trailer #Comet Observatory #Sonic Joins the Battle! #Wii Fit Trainer Joins the Battle What are your favorites? Share in the comments below. October 7, 2014 (Day 26; Tuesday) I blame Fox, Falco and Wolf. Despite Wolf barely being a clone (from what I remember), the three of them being clones really hurt Smash 4. No more clone trios I suppose. Explains why Roy isn't here doesn't it Melee fans? ;). Also Young Link for Ocarina fans. Regardless I would've loved to see them return. Quick fan service bonuses are yummy. Now if only Pichu could rise from the ashes... October 8, 2014 (Day 27; Wednesday) So, unless there's DLC or version transferring the leaker lied. What a shame. Not only did he betray his contract and ruin the fun for tons of people but he also lied about it. Absolutely nasty. Eh oh well. Not sure why he didn't lie about K.Rool though. He's much more popular amongst the fanbase than Dixie (devastated by no Dixie). October 9, 2014 (Day 28; Thursday) After seeing Challenger Approaching's post I'm SUPER thirsty for Alph being a clone instead of an alt. Rock Pikmin were villainously given the shaft in this game which is very odd. Pikmin getting even more representation would be nice. A boy can dream... October 10, 2014 (Day 29; Friday) Hyrule Warriors looks so cool! I want to play it so bad but it has spoilers for other games I haven't played yet. I really need to play Skyward and Twilight. They just sit in the shelf...waiting. October 11, 2014 (Day 30; Saturday) I have tons of games I haven't played but own just like that too. I really need to get on that. Here's a list. *Rayman Revolution (Stopped Playing for Some reason) *Rayman Arena (NO ONE ON THE PLANET KNOWS HOW TO UNLOCK STUFF IN RAYMAN ARENA PS2. I SWEAR.) *Skyward Sword (Got Stuck in the fire place I think) *The Thievus Raccooonus (??? Was too busy) *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg (Too Busy) *Dream Collection (Got Sick of one stage in Dream Land 3) *Poptropica Adventures (Young Me Was Really Casual at Poptropica) *Pokémon White (Got Stuck at the Elite...) *Battle for Bikini Botton (Busy af, wasn't feeling it) *SpongeBob Movie (I haven't even played Battle for Bikini Bottom, and this is basically a sequel) *Mega Man X Collection (OH MY GOD MEGA MAN X IS SO HARD JFC) *Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 2 (Got Farther in but stopped playing, Believe I didn't know where to go) *Wipeout Pulse (Booted it up once. Looked at the menu. Powered down. I really need to give the PSP love again.) *Sonic and the Secret Ring (this game is garbage.) *Ratchet and Clank (Why haven't I played this one? I looks amazing! I mean I played Sonic and the Secret Rings something I was almost completely sure would be an utter travesty the minute i turned it on but not Ratchet and Clank? Priorities PLEASE.) *Pikmin 2 (I REALLY *wasn't* FEELING IT) *Twilight Princess (Trying to play Zelda games in order. Get away from me Twilight) *Majora's Mask (see above) *Wind Waker HD (See above; get the pattern I need to beat Skyward Sword) *New Super Mario Bros. U (The design choices of this game bother me SO much.) *EarthBound (I'll get to you bby...promise...) *Animal Crossing (can't be mayor; getting another copy) *Mario and Sonic at the Vancouver Games (not feeling it) *Hyrule Warriors (see Wind Waker HD) So many games I own I've yet to give the love they deserve/complete...I'd best get to work. October 12, 2014 (Day 31; Sunday) So the trailer promised to me via email was a lie. What a shame. Last minute change or a mistake? Who knows. I'm sure we'll be getting a new trailer soon if there are any left. October 13, 2014 (Day 32; Monday) I have an idea for if Lucina was planned from the beginning. Her side special could be Galeforce. She does one slash followed by her holding her arm out slowly (like how Link uses Triforce Slash). This acts like Mewtwo's down special, Disable and temporarily makes the opponent dizzy, allowing Lucina to follow up with any move she desires. October 14, 2014 (Day 33; Tuesday) Though I've had my doubts I'm starting to be brought up from my drought. Sonic Boom (in particular Rise of Lyric) is shaping up to be a good game. At least less disappointing then Lost World U. It just looks like it's improved so much. I really want this game to be good because after the aforementioned title I was starting to not feel it. Let's see how the Blue Blur stands the test of quality this time... October 15, 2014 (Day 34; Wednesday) With how Sakurai said it's harder to port data from Melee over due to the fact the game is almost 15 I'm starting to worry about our Melee/N64 past stages. The ones that didn't return in Brawl at least. I don't want to be simply given Big Blue and Temple again. Sigh. Who knows though, maybe we'll be given a break and the lost stages will be redesigned from scratch. October 16, 2014 (Day 35; Thursday) Hey guys! Guess what day it is next week? That's right! My birthday! And I have a special announcement planned for you guys so hang tight. October 17, 2014 (Day 36; Friday) For the next 3 days I'm gonna talk a little bit about my three childhood favorite networks and my stance on their current shows. Let's start with Cartoon Network. *'Adventure Time': While initially a great show with tons of mystery, wonder and ingenuity it feels as if Adventure Time has fallen a bit flat with Season 6. Ever since Finn's break up with Flame Princess things haven't felt the same. It feels as if the time is spent more so on side characters or Finn being edgy about losing her whilst Jake does nothing to help. It's not a very good feeling and sometimes I wish we could go back to the good ol' days pre-season 5.2. But with how Finn's changed, losing a love interest and finding out his father is a deadbeat him going back to his old cheerful self completely would seem wrong and a bit out of character. I don't know but Adventure Time really needs a boost. I also hear a lot of fans are sick of 6 seasons (technically 7) of build up for the mysteries of the world with little payoff every once in a while. We'll see if the show improves later in the season. Hopefully. *'Regular Show: '''I haven't been following Regular Show as well though when I do it seems to have kept quality up. Not much to say. *'Mixels: Never seen it, looks like a toy cash in show but it's a CN original somehow. What? whatever ok. *'Clarence: '''Clarence is a good show which I get a vibe of trying to invoke childhood wonder. It does a good job at it whilst telling some unique stories to boot. It's a pretty cool toon. *'Ben 10 Omniverse: 'While I haven't kept up with it in a while I remember Omniverse being a good show. I initially wrote off it's artstyle as very choppy and inconsistent but it's got more life to it. It gives off a more cartoon-ish vibe with flatter colors in opposition to the anime inspired previous seasons. So yeah, check out Omniverse. It's pretty cool. *'Uncle Grandpa: Oh Uncle Grandpa. While not the atrocity you're often said to be you aren't anything special evil. The episodes seem like standard cartoon fare, nothing special. The only noticeable thing I've found of this show is Aunt Grandma who I often thought about theoretically but never thought would actually appear. From the small glimpse I've seen Aunt Grandma calls Uncle Grandpa out for taking kids on adventures that, while fun either stall or completely cancel out the thing the child wants. Other than that Uncle Grandpa is pretty standard. *'The Amazing World of Gumball:' Gumball just keeps getting better over time. Initially a generic SpongeBob expy Gumball soon evolved into it's own thing starring the adventures of Gumball, Darwin and the unique characters around them. With the end of Season 2, Gumball even got continuity. It really is a great show with great comedy. It'd be my favorite show if it weren't for... *'Steven Universe: '''Action, romance, mystery and continuity? Steven U has it all. Created by a former writer for Adventure Time, Steven Universe is not a simple clone. Having it's own separate grounded universe is cool and makes it feel much more realistic in comparison. All of the characters have likeable traits and it feels nice to spend episodes with them ala Adventure Time/Gumball. It's really well written as well. Steven Universe is just the best. STEVEN'S THE BEST. And with that we end off the CN section. Join in next time for Disney Channel! October 18, 2014 (Day 37; Saturday) *'Phineas and Ferb: One has to stop and question: how did P&F get so far? Not saying it's a bad show. But how did a series running on a premise of a girl trying to tattle on her sisters whilst their pet fights an evil scientist survive for /seven/ years and become the longest running Disney Channel Original series outliving Kim Possible? Well the series has become a smash hit. Such a smash hit that's it has rosen to Infinity status allowing the series to interact with such icons as Mickey and Aladdin. But that's not what this is about. Phineas and Ferb is normally a very cleverly written show that doesn't feel like it's ever pandering or doing something that won't stand the test of time. The show changes up enough to be fresh each time mostly (just like sailor moon thx nostalgia critic) and when it does change up the formula like with the christmas special or Across the Second Dimension, it's such a unique breath of fresh air. Overall while it is formuliac, Phineas and Ferb is still well written enough to be a good deal of fun, if not an OK experience *'Jessie: '''Oh Jessie, where do I begin. The start of it all. In 2010/2011 most of the Disney Channel shows we've come to associate with DC were released. Good Luck Charlie, Austin and Ally, A.N.T. Farm, Shake it Up and of course Jessie. These shows were often viewed as the epitome of problems with DC. But were they really as bad as we thought they were? That question will be answered another time but just focusing on Jessie, it fluctuates. I never really liked the show for it's characters, all of them having a flaw that makes them unlikeable or making ridiculously dumb decisions that they should've learned from. I can't judge currently due to the fact my coherency on the show is lacking but for now I'll just give it the benefit of the doubt and say it's OK. *'Austin and Ally: 'Austin is a generic pretty boy, Dez is the overused trophy of mindless idiot (who becomes smart when the writers have no one else to), Trish is Jonesy from 6teen (not sure if the can't keep a job joke has been used outside of that) and Ally is the shy good-goody. They have outside traits but it doesn't work as the diaglogue they're given to work with is generic DC trash. And of course a romance arc between Austin and Ally with awkward sabotage attempts, the "I DON'T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP" phase and the phase where they try it, it doesn't work and later on down the season they try it again in one big blow out. Full of generic DC clichés, Austin and Ally is not worth note. *'Dog with a Blog: 'This show here was often revered as the best of the current live action shows. Simply put, the characters felt like they had more depth due to the subject matter they were put into. Their conflicts were more character based (knowing one day someone you care about will have to leave you, Avery trying to be strong for her mother because that's what she thinks she has to do, having to choose between your biological and adopted family etc.) as opposed to situation based (Ally accidentally gave away all of the instruments so she needs to get the money to pay back, Fletcher gets jealous that he's a waste of space and Chyna wants to date someone who isn't, P.J and Gabe lose Charlie). That's not to say every episode has to leave you with food for thought/be deep or that only Dog with a Blog does character driven plots, a lot of them are situation based. But this one had more character based ones than the others as well as characters who felt as if they had a bit more depth. Dog with a Blog is a cool show and miles better than a lot of the other live action shows but isn't that amazing. For true greatness you'd want to go to *'Gravity Falls: ACTION, ROMANCE, MYSTERY AND EVEN STRONGER CONTINUITY? Gravity Falls is truly amazing show with great investable characters and tons of mystery. Where Adventure Time people feel simply like we get a big reveal and have to wait another season/half season this show leaves you tons of riddles and clues whilst giving answers along the way. Every character feels like they have depth none of them being purely good or evil. Except Gideon. And Bill Cipher. But one's inspired by a christian and the other is the Eye of Providence, that doesn't count (i'm kidding about the christian btw don't beat me up). The characters make mistakes but rather than just go "WELL GAWRSH, THAT'S THE WAY I AM (goofy chuckle)" they have to own up to them, learn from them and become even better. Accompanied by the spectacles and creativity the world of Gravity Falls has to offer it has to be Disney Channel's best show currently airing. *'Mickey Mouse: '''Cute little shorts that do their job well enough, but I wish it got a full 11 minute Cartoon. There's tons of ideas you can squeeze from Mickey and gang and hey: it's sure to be better than most of the stuff here. Why not put that logo to work and actually use Mickey for a change? Huh? Eh, oh well. *'Wander Over Yonder: From the creator of Foster's and Powerpuff Girls comes a brand new galaxy hopping show starring an adventurous upbeat orange thing and his noble fiesty steed. Wander Over Yonder is nice albeit formulaic from what I've seen. The episodes tend to follow a trend of: A.) Find people who need help, Sylvia has a brash idea of how to help, Wander continuously drops hints about the solution, Sylvia ignores but eventually caves in and the solution is done during an adventure filled climax OR B.) Hater gets clowned by Wander. Now the formula isn't as noticeble as Phineas and Ferb, but to someone who pays close attention it may shine through. However it's filled with that old artstyle and charm of the previously mentioned CN shows that it's a good watch from time to time. Check it out and see if it's for you. *The remaining four shows, I Didn't Do It, Liv and Maddie, Girl Meets World and Win, Lose or Draw I haven't seen enough of to form a solid opinion. Well, Win, Lose or Draw looks like the standard gameshow but the others I have no idea. Sorry! Tune in tomorrow for the big finale: Nickelodeon! October 19, 2014 (Day 38; Sunday) *'SpongeBob Squarepants: '''What HASN'T been said about this guy? Once a show revered for it's humor nowadays you'd have to weave inbetween episodes to find a gem. While it's been said season 9 has improved significantly, SpongeBob just isn't the same show tons of us grew up on. Sorry Sponge, but it'll take a miracle for you to be seen in great light once more. *'The Fairly OddParents: 'While SpongeBob seems to be able to keep himself out of trouble for now FOP just flops on so many fronts. Aside from problems we've had since the show's revival (a loss of a majority of the characters we'd met over about five years, constant shovethroating of Foop, Crocker, Timmy's dad and the characters simply losing likability) we now have to deal with Sparky or Cosmo but even more destructive and plot driving. When you have characters, you're normally supposed to find a way to make use of them a lot otherwise they'll seem like filler which is many people's problem with Poof. But nothing is worse than using a character who's the opposite of filler. There we so many more plots that could've been told with Richie, the Pixies, the other Anti-Fairies, Chip Skylark and just so many characters we'd grown to know disappeared in favor of further emphasising the wacky antics of Crocker and Timmy's dad. The worst part is Fairly OddParents likes to pull a Johnny Test lately, I.E having a gag of the episode. Rather than use it sparringly however at least every character will get to use the gag once. Over all Fairly OddParents is just really lacking of substance and feels as if it's pumped out without a soul. Sorry FOP. *'Penguins of Madagascar: This show isn't over?' HOW'. Well the movie is coming out soon. This show was never anything special, nothing too amazing and nothing absolutely awful from my memory. Nothing of that much note and a good show to watch when there's nothing special on. *'T.U.F.F Puppy: '''This isn't over yet either? The show felt like a different version of FOP albeit more coherent since it hasn't had time to switch out characters like FOP. It's a bit better though even if it feels like the EXACT same show, writing style, art style and all. It's not that great, but better than FOP. *'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012: Now this is a show I can get into. It has my 4 favorite elements like Steven U and Gravity Falls, but I don't have much to say about it atm. I haven't really kept up! Sorry TMNT12 but you'll DEFINITELY be getting the love you deserve soon. *'''Breadwinners: Absolutely DISGUSTING. You're always told to work hard in school so you can achieve great things. But what need is there to work hard when you can achieve your dreams easy Breadwinners style. Of course this is another generic two idiot friends go on adventures and mess stuff type of show but it is not helped at all by the fact that it is the laziest show most have seen in a long time. With abysmal writing and animation Breadwinners is probably the worst of all the content Nick has to offer at the moment *'Sanjay and Craig: '''Relies way too much on gross out humor so if that's not your style you definitely won't like this. Even if you do like it and I doubt anyone would actually want it in such rapid succession with it being 95% of the humor. A definite pass. *'The Legend of Korra:' Gonna be honest here: I never watched Avatar growing up. It was never a show that appealed to me for one reason. As a child I played one game for Avatar in which Aang couldn't jump. This immidiately deterred me for whatever reason. But now that I know better I'll be willing to give this and Korra a shot some time soon. Wish me luck! *'Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness:' Very standard Dreamworks TV fare, good on occasional watch. Nexr. *'Rabbids Invasion: Die in a hole and give Rayman the show. thanks *Never watched Awesomeness TV (though it looks like Incredible Crew 2), Haunted Hathaways, Thundermans, Every Witch Way, Henry Danger or Max and Shred. But thank you for watching or rather reading! We'll continue with some regular posts from here on. See ya! October 20, 2014 (Day 39; Monday) One more thing about cartoons! The new GF episode, "Society of the Blind Eye" looks really cool and was actually hinted at via a clue last year. What a nice little foreshadowing. God I love Gravity Falls. October 21, 2014 (Day 40; Tuesday) Since it was my first time playing FE, I took it easy and as such when comparing my units to others I find mine are villainously outclassed. Whilst I wouldn't change my ships or anything like that around to things I don't like simply for better stats I'll most definitely be on the look out to create better units on my second playthrough October 22, 2014 (Day 41; Wednesday) I have some speculation for the direct. This will most certainly make or break the Tower of Smash which is already on unsteady water due to the Great Cave Offensive. Part of me is really hoping the Tower comes to fruition simply because it's filled to the brim with great ideas such as custom made Target Tests for each character, the Underworld from Uprising, ETC. Speaking of supposed "leaks" despite Amazon being false on previous things it seems pretty correct this time what with the sound clips of "Master Orders" and such. This definitely puts Tower of Smash on the line since amongst those sound clips is Event Match which the tower claims it's replaced. If I had to guess Master/Crazy Orders would be factions of some sort where characters duke it out or similar to event match, Master and Crazy Hand issue challenges to people for them to fufill. As for board game all I want is Mario Party meets Smash. Please. Stage builder I hypothesize will have more parts in addition to more backgrounds. Hopefully it won't be as limited as it was last time. And finally I think we're DEFINITELY getting Duck Hunt Duo's trailer due to the tease today. Regardless all I can hope for is that this direct is amazing. And maybe we'll finally get closure on our five mystery smashers eh? Let's see. October 23, 2014 (Day 42; Thursday) IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! WHOO! And a direct on it too? Sakurai you shouldn't have. You have blessed me with Smashing blood and I will carry it with great pride, fufilling my destiny of defeating the highest ranks I can. But enough boasting, I have a special announcement....actually, let me keep you in the loops a bit longer. Hope you enjoyed my little monologue. October 24, 2014 (Day 43; Friday) So um the direct happened hype train just got 10x bigger here are my reactions *Yes! My main man Ness is a starter! *Five players? I smell an eight player reveal *OH YES A DOUBLE FAKE OUT. *Kongo Jungle N64 is back kiddos *HD Temple is beautiful *goodbye tower of smash *Welp, Great Cave Offensive is real. tfw no return to dream land stage *I'VE WANTED DUAL PLANES STAGES FOR SO LONG THANK YOU SAKURAI, THANK YOU JUNGLE HIJINX, 3DS VERSION DLC WITH TRIPLE DELUXE GETTING THIS TREATMENT /PLEASE/ *Is the Garden of Hope's crabb thing a boss? *Gaur Plain U is different. It has some additional platforms. *YOSHI'S ISLAND GCN IS BACK AND BRIGHTER THAN EVER *75m is back? Oh, ok I guess *YES PALUTENA'S GUIDANCE...NICE... *Metal Face is so cool *RIDLEY WAS ANNHILATED *SERIOUSLY *LIKE I CAN TASTE WATERFALLS OF RIDLEY FAN'S TEARS *I'M SO SORRY GUYS *Don't feel too bad Other M Ridley is UGGGGGGGLY. *Pyrosphere got a real special treatment it has like 5 hazards. *Cool, coin battle is back *YES STAMINA *You can have a special smash with the rocket belt and tail permanantly attached. Beautiful. *Thank God for an item frequency switch. *Mmm, changeable menu music *Saria's theme...yum... *CD's are back. That's cool *Wii U's Classic mode is so unique and different! So different it looks like a different mode. I'm definitely gonna enjoy it but it looks as though it's strayed too far from classic mode. *The Fiend's Scale (inspired by Uprising's Fiend's Cauldron) looks so much better on Wii U. *Cool, co-op classic is back. *Can clear movies be rewatched any time at a whim? *REST AREA FOR ALL-STAR MODE IS AMAZING *Event is greater than ever (team event is back! Nice) *Where do assist trophies figure into all-star mode? Was that scrapped mid development? *Smash Tour is amazing but I was so thirsty for Tower of Smash. *Appears like there's no Target Smash/Break the Targets/Target test. Sad... *Imagine if the results screen leaked with Ridley's head icon so people thought he was playable. lol *You start w/ these additional characters: Ness, Jigglypuff, Bowser Jr. and Ganondorf. I love all of them so thx Sakurai *SO MULTI-MAN CAN BE PLAYED WITH FOUR PEOPLE. 4 PLAYER RIVAL SMASH /PLEASE/ *Group Stadium turns/co-op is a great idea. *Master Orders are really cool too *Crazy Orders will become an insane gambling addiction for some. I can feel it *MASTER FORTRESS IS YUM. WHAT LIES AT THE END OF THE BEAST? *Master Shadow and Beast are cool names, Edges is OK and giant is really silly *So many ways to play! *Two GameCube adapters lol that costs more than 3DS version *I died at Ridley and Daisy's trophies for different reasons. (despair/laughter respectively). I'll get into Ridley more later *Yes the Lor Starcutter! *"Mega Mewtwo X and Y" *Bye Mewtwo *Yes! Final Smash trophies are back! *Trophy Boxes are cool *Pikachu, Togepi and Squirtle 'bout to do a drive by in the low ride. *Yes! Roll trophy! She's so adorable *Multiplayer Trophy Rush is so cool *Masterpieces are cool-ish but I still wish they had a set number of stages instead of time (I.E. you can play through world 1 of Super Mario Bros, the first screen of stages in Super Mario World, etc.) *I need to know what amiibo does with other games to know if they're worth it though they are really cool *It's Poppy Bros Jr.! *So you can join friends in for fun teams online? Nice! *Tourney is nice and might be a big help for a plan I have *Seriously Nintendo treehouse? *Blue Metal Hero? *That better be exclusive to the Japanese version because after E3 (lol nope) *If his boxing alias ISN'T Super Fighting Robot or Blue Blue I '''demand '''you drop whatever translation is being done and fix that disgrace. *Cool! You can end pics to friends! *New 3DS plug via Toon Link and Kirby's pic? Subtle lol *Weeb Villager *Voice chat is nice. *Stage Builder is an immense step up. *They acknowledged Dream Land N64 is Battlefield! Yes!! *Bye Mewtw-- Hi Mewtwo-- HOLY SCRAP MEWTWO STRUCK BACK SAKURAI IS LIFE ALL I NEED IS DIXIE FOR ETERNAL SALVATION THIS IS THE BEST BIRTHDAY PRESENT IN AGES IDC THAT WE'RE WAITING 5-7 MONTHS THIS IS GREAT! In short, best direct in ages, best birthday present and ages and an amazing love letter that proves SSBU is gonna be one of the most have games of 2014. October 25, 2014 (Day 44; Saturday) Now then. For that special announcement. In one week I'll be releasing the next Blu News. And it's gonna be big. Expect some CV2.0 news of course. Be there. October 26, 2014 (Day 45; Sunday) It's as though Elsword hype has stopped. Everyone has calmed down and stopped sending requests. It's very strange. Guess Smash 3DS made everyone chill out. With Smash U on the horizon I expect no requests until February. :))))) October 27, 2014 (Day 46; Monday) This post was initially about how I miss Final Smash trophies, but since they've been confirmed, you get nothing today. XOXO October 28, 2014 (Day 47; Tuesday) Since the trailer way back in July and Zex talking about it, I've really been interested in Fire Emblem. Awakening is a great game to start off on though going back is a bit hard for two reasons. 1.) Out of the 13 games everywhere else has only gotten six of them. and 2.) Classic Mode only. '''No. It'd still be nice regardless if these games were taken to Virtual Console or were given an Awakening level remake. One can dream... October 29, 2014 (Day 48; Wednesday) Along with friends like Zex and such, Smash really does compell you to get into new series. I've really been considering getting Xenoblade, but considering how rare the game is, it probably isn't an option at the moment. Sigh.. October 30, 2014 (Day 49; Thursday) King of the Chill. After so long. Is finally over. Rejoice. Whether or not KotC2 comes to fruition depends on how well the turn out for CV2.0 is, but that isn't important right now. What is important is the winner (Suri) and her runner-ups (JT, F8B and Dokuro). They'll be getting a reward soon.. October 31, 2014 (Day 50; Friday) The New 3DS is pretty cool, albeit seemingly strange with it's exclusive games. I don't think it'll go too far; at worst it'd be DSi level exclusives. But if it is truly anything like the DSi it'll give us a bit of a sneakpeek into the future. Oh well. November 1, 2014 (Day 51; Saturday) The new Blu News is out! Check it! November 2, 2014 (Day 52; Sunday) Honestly, 3DS/Wii U only people need not worry about Mewtwo. He'll remain an exclusive download for 22hardcore fans whilst the people with one console pay for him. As it was stated in the direct, it takes a lot of work to develop one character so they'll need SOME profit from it. I don't think he'll be too expensive either as spending 5-7 months (over half a year) on one character when there's 40+ unique characters (and only 2 years of development) is just rather illogical unless they have something up there sleeve so they can release it in rapid succession after Mewtwo similar to Hyrule Warriors, Mario Golf: World Tour and Mario Kart 8. So Mewtwo won't be too expensive as to not turn people off from buying whatever else they have in store. Besides, it makes sense. At worse one console people paid $40-240$ or $60-$410. Dual consolers paid $100-550+ at worse. I think they earned a free Mewtwo. November 3, 2014 (Day 53; Monday) TBA November 4, 2014 (Day 54; Tuesday) Just wanted to wish Boom and 3K a happy birthday for this one! That is all. November 5, 2014 (Day 55; Wednesday) So Chillverse 2.0 is starting this month. Are you guys excited? ofc you are get ready for the advent nerds November 6, 2014 (Day 56; Thursday) I don't remember Christmas overriding Thanksgiving THIS badly in the past. I know thanksgiving isn't in all countries but Christmas commercials already? Chill out guys! Was 2014 SO bad that you want to get rid of it already? Well I guess it makes sense... November 7, 2014 (Day 57; Friday) I was really into Pokémon a few years ago. It was fun and all, but eventually I had just stopped due to reasons I don't feel like going into. After searching my old email for something I remembered something: many years ago before I got Diamond I was obsessed with the training card game, loved it. Forgot how to play it every 6 months (nor did I have enough energy cards to even do it) but I still loved collecting. Anyway, I signed up for PKMN TCGO and got newsletters and everything and this is from YEARS back like I said so I forgot. I went to check my email and low and behold, ME someone who's interest in Pokémon is at it's low has gotten a free Omega Ruby Alpha Sapphire demo. Being free, I played it of course and I really liked it. Getting back into Pokémon is sure to be fun and I'm really considering ORAS for Christmas. November 8, 2014 (Day 58; Saturday) For me, I often lazy out of projects when they get a bit complex or I run into a big problem, so I drop them for a little bit and basically lose interest. However when I go back to look at them I get this rush of creativity and passion that keeps me going forward, such is the case with Mario and Sonic Chronicles. Sometimes all it takes is a little push to get things going again. November 9, 2014 (Day 59; Sunday) Dragon Ball Z Volume 5 (big version, so basically volume 13, 14 and 15) really resonated with me. Not in an emotional way but a very satisfying way. I was never a big DBZ fan growing up, but DBZ allicites this feeling of me and it's just plain satisfying to read and watch. It's nice to see Goku not being the final trump card for once as well the Androids, who are by far my favorite villains so far. They aren't really even villains just sort've like trouble making kids playing a "game" as they like to call it. Sure they want to kill Goku, but it doesn't appear they have any malicious goals after like Trunks' 17 and 18. They don't even attack people unless provoked and never rush to get to Goku, considering getting to him on foot as part of the game. It has this sort've charm to it not matched by Pilaf, Red, Piccolo, Vegeta or Freeza. Definitely my fav villains so far. Good luck Cell/Buu. November 10, 2014 (Day 60; Monday) amiibo wave 3 is here and there's been a lot of controversy about amiibos! So I'm here to give my personal thoughts about which ones I think are good and bad. I'll also be bolding the ones I'm considering/planning on getting and italics'ing the ones that look good but aren't exactly my taste/I'd consider. Underlines mean they're learning towards the bad side while no underline means they're fine. Let's go! *''Mario- Actually pretty good! Though his fire reminds me of a classic Burger King toy the figure is still well made.'' *Peach- Definitely one of the worst effects of post-E3. She's still good, but her face is way too narrow. *'Yoshi- Yoshi is so nice! Looks really good other than the obvious nose attachment. I'm proud of you Yoshi! I always knew you were the best.' *Donkey Kong- The Big Stupid Ape. Just like in Smash, his fur is awkward and it also sort've reminds me of Manny's toy from Ice Age 2. The Burger King ones from years back. God Burger King was awesome. Anyway, DK's OK. *Link- Link is good, but his pole is definitely in need of some adjustment. Either make it clear or make it more akin to his official character color. Not this strange Triforce (sort've) inspired mix that more so comes off as urine. *Fox- He's actually pretty good! Unlike Link his stand helper even matches his official character color. Overall very nice. *Samus- HOT DAMN I KNOW WHO ALL THE PRODUCTION VALUES WENT INTO. Samus' amiibo is stil extremely nice, no need for anything due to her extremely natural pose. Good job Samus. *Wii Fit Trainer- She's still good other than the awkward cast that really needs to go. *Villager- Also really good, though the casts are extremely goofy. Well, the right leg one anyway. *Pikachu- Also really nice! He was probably easy to make though. I'm surprised those tiny legs can support that body. I bet his tail is attached so it's harder to break off... *'Kirby: No explanation need. Very good.' *Marth: He looks much better than how some people portrayed it to be, so I'm going to have to assume it's a defective Marth with a flaccid Falchion. He looks good, but his face definitely still needs touch-ups. *Luigi: Also pretty good, though the stand at his legs is hilariously awkward. It's like Luigi could no longer do the trick so he needed a support to practice. *Diddy: His is pretty awkward but still accurate to his art. His art is sort've awkward to begin with to be fair though. What exactly is he doing? Breakdancing? *Zelda: Her lack of detail is VERY bothersome for me. She's the only one I can look at and feel truly it's like a Burger King toy. Lack of detail on the dress, hair, tiara and the foot cast is SO awkward. Zelda SO could've supported herself without it, *Little Mac: He's really nice too! Maybe a skin darkening but other than that he's one of the best amiibos. *'Pit: He's also pretty good! For a realistic/anime-ish character he's got a good face. Him and Kirby are doing pretty well...Sakurai...' *Captain Falcon: WOW is his nice! Really shiny too! Definitely really good. Almost too good. Keep your eye out for this one... *Lucario: He's still a bit awkward for me, but it's good enough. His torso initially appeared too skinny, but he's looking better. Still think he should used his 3DS All-Star trophy as his official art. *Rosalina & Luma: Definitely one of the amiibos worst effected by the artwork shift. Still well made though. I wish Rosalina was more focused on Luma though. In addition, Rosalina SO should've been holding Luma like she does in her splash screen. Would've made like 10x easier to craft the two together. Oh well, maybe next time (if amiibo is still around) *Bowser: Really good, but his scales need a lot more refining. *Toon Link: Of course he was easy to make! He's a Toon! It's a shame his stand is violating him though... *Sheik: Really good, though her hair is covering her eye a bit too much. I suppose it can't be helped though, it would be a bit awkward to do this for each one. *Ike: DAMN, IKE'S AMIIBO IS /AMAZING/. Seriously, the best one! Only problem is the little ramp at the bottom, but it sort've couldn't be helped since Ragnell is standing on it's tip, rather than being dug into the ground. Oh well, still an amazing amiibo. *Meta Knight: Meta Knight's official art was definitely my least favorite. It was sort've weird, like he was preparing for a cool pose but never got to it. The amiibo makes up for it A LOT more though due to the fact that it looks so good! I'm seriously hoping these are the final designs and that they don't receive further nerfs like wave 1. *'King Dedede: I want it. I don't even play Dedede that much but I want it on the simple merit that it looks so damn good. All the Sakurai characters get the good amiibo s2g. IT'S A CONSPIRACY I TELL YOU.' *'Shulk: My love for Shulk has also recently grew a bunch, and his amiibo definitely does him justice. Except for his face which is a bit wonky. Hey look! It's a GameStop exclusive, just like Xenoblade Chronicles! Heh.' *'Sonic: Oh Sonic. How I love thee. Growing up with Sonic as one of my favorite characters has been a wild ride as of late with Lost World and Sonic Boom (we'll get to it) and this certainly does him no more justice. Sonic has been given the shaft (a late "Take That!" from Nintendo) with his amiibo looking extremely off, resembling a Toy Island Sonic figure (toys from Sonic X/Adventure era). It may just be perspective, but Sonic's amiibo CERTAINLY isn't doing him any favors.' *'Mega Man: Mega Man definitely has a great amiibo too. Lots of time and care put into it. I love how his darker blue parts shiny like metal and the thin lines near his eyes. Truly a good one.' Overall most amiibo range from Great to OK with a few duds along the way. The concept still has plenty of potential, so I can't wait to see where it goes. November 11, 2014 (Day 61; Tuesday) As of late 3K's been playing a fangame called "Super Smash Bros. Crusade" and it looks like a lot of fun! I remember playing a demo years ago (while waiting for some more SSF2) and I think I found it to be OK. It looks like a lot of fun now though and I especially love it giving love to Pichu. I'd try it out, but with Smash 4 on the horizon, I'm afraid of it getting demolished. It'll have to wait. Unless I'm feeling it. We'll see. November 12, 2014 (Day 62; Wednesday) A Smash Balance patch! Yes! This should keep things the way they should be: the most balanced Smash game yet! Recent top tier duo: Rosalina and Luma have been nerfed with Luma having a longer respawn time, so it'll be interesting to see how this effects the metagame. Hoping for some buffs for Mega Man, Ganondorf, Donkey Kong and Luigi! November 13, 2014 (Day 63; Thursday) When I went to get the Dragon Ball Volume on Saturday, I also got my first volume of Naruto. All was to great; until I discovered it was the wrong Volume. I quickly realized I picked up volume 4-5-6 (another big volume) and went inside to make a trade. That is until I discovered, book 1-2-3 was already gone and the first book I picked off the shelf WAS 4-5-6. Sad. Barnes and Nobles are ALWAYS missing books I swear. "BOOK/VOLUME 1, 2, 4, 6, 10". Ugh... November 14, 2014 (Day 64; Friday) Day 64! Nice. Can I just say Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 is great. It has a severe case of Tekken Syndrome where the second entry in a series completely blows the first out of the water. It's such a great game and there are so many new mechanics. It's tons of fun though I'm surprised how little I remember of the game. Walking into it and seeing my memory fail me so badly was quite a reality shock. Oh well, it could be worse. What if I remembered wrong and the game was garbage? Brr... November 15, 2014 (Day 65; Saturday) 35$ really was an ideal eshop card to get (thx Zex), though I was left a bit thirsty. I didn't have enough money for Shantae, a game I was absolutely clamoring for so in the end I ended up getting FE DLC that I've yet to play. I'll definitely give it a shot, but I'm still a bit disappointed by Shantae. Oh well, I'll give it a shot. November 16, 2014 (Day 66; Sunday) MK8's DLC is a lot of fun! MK:SC didn't do enough justice to Rainbow Road SNES, which I absolutely love now. The music, atmosphere and attention to detail is simply great. It's nice to see Yoshi Circuit GCN back, though some of it's shortcuts and other aesthetics being removed is a bit disheartening. Here's a list of my favs from most to least favorite. *Rainbow Road SNES *Mute City *Excitebike Arena *Yoshi Circuit GCN *Hyrule Circuit *Wario's Gold Mine *Ice Ice Outpost *Dragon Driftway Not that any of them are bad. Just my opinion. November 17, 2014 (Day 67; Monday) Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric has been receiving quite the burst of fan outcry. We've got white knights, people bashing it, people saying it's ok from all angles. I still plan on getting it anyway despite the cries of mediocrity but not with the same mindset of SLW U that "People are just bashing it because hating on it is cool!" or whatever. It still looks like it'll be able to impress me despite any flaws so I'm willing to give it a shot. No word on Shattered Crystal tho, lol faded into obscurity so quick. By the way! Happy first anniversary ZE! November 18, 2014 (Day 68; Tuesday) FNAF2 made the series a lot more interesting for me. I initially wrote FNAF off as a generic indie game and expected FNAF2 to be a milking. But no, it geniunely felt like it built upon things established in the first game. Not to a Tekken 2 Syndrome level, but still amazing. The lore is so interesting and you've got so many characters to look out for. It feels great to watch the series play out and if/when we get FNAF3, I can't wait to see where Scott takes the series next. November 19, 2014 (Day 69; Wednesday) Looking at it now, Elsword is REALLY doing badly. Lately it's as if the game has only been played by Boom and even then he'd probably lose interest without the others to have fun with. I hope it doesn't, as it only further proves the point that games are just minor throwaway activities that we stop doing after a few months. November 20, 2014 (Day 70; Thursday) One more day till it arrives! On the topic of today though, let's go back to DBZ. Pride/Desire is an extreme driving force for the series and often takes the plot to places it wouldn't go otherwise. Cell only becomes too powerful for 16 because 17 decided to be arrogant and fight a losing battle for his pride. Vegeta allowed Freeza to power up, Goku too as he wanted to fight him at full strength. It's a dangerous feeling and it almost always ends disasterously. I wonder what fits of pride will drive the plot in the future with Semi-Perfect Cell. "They're sure that they can beat Cell at his current power level-- that is until Vegeta's arrogance gets in the way. There's nothing that Vegeta hates worse than a boring fight, so he actually ''helps ''Cell fuse with Android #18 and achieve his perfect form." disgusting smash 4 November 21, 2014 (Day 71; Friday) The day we've waited for for two years is upon us! Let us rejoice! To celebrate here's another Smash group pic along with the original one I made a while back. SSB4.jpg SSB4 2.jpg November 22, 2014 (Day 72; Saturday) Welp, Blusdays (Zay, Mario, Bluriginals, Sonic, SSB3DS and Pokémon: Legendary Encounters) begins tomorrow, so I decided to wrap the first ever Blu Daily segment up. See you next time if I ever need it and thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts